


Beautiful Berries

by someawkwardwhitebech



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Kissing at Midnight, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Love, M/M, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Mistletoe, POV Loki (Marvel), Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Saves The Day, Precious Peter Parker, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Surprise Kissing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Peter honestly just wants his Iron dad to have a pleasant Christmas while baking, you know?Or, Thor and Peter plan to get their favorite people to share a sweet kiss. ;)





	Beautiful Berries

The decorations were lovely, bright greens combining with even brighter reds and softer blues and yellows.

It was unlike any ordinary combination of Midgard's colorful, abstract art that Loki had ever witnessed.

But that may have been because his mortal 'crush', as Peter called it, was standing directly in the middle of it all.

Stark had been mingling with several others important guests, chatting about his company, and about the Avengers, and several other different topics the man seemed to be able to come up with off the top of his clever mind.

He couldn't stop eyeing the male, despite keeping conversation with the Spider child and Agent Romanov.

The two went on forever about some show called 'Fantastic Beasts', and also on some 'Grindelwald' character.

Until one had asked a question, Loki had not been paying any attention.

"Find something you like, Mr. Loki?"

The teasing and playful tone was also quite suggestive as the child reached into his bag for a very unfamiliar plant.

Loki glanced at him with uncertainty, "Hush child. I am simply tasting the several flavors of alcohol."

"While staring at the very host, who also likes that very alcohol you're drinking," the child spoke with complete confidence, a teasing stare set in his expression.

Nat glanced between the two of them and then to Stark before a very graceful and careful grin spread on her face, "Stark? Hmm?"

"I have this," the Spider child spoke softly to her, holding the plant up just a bit in front of her.

She chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Hit me and Clint with that next, yes?"

The child chuckled, "Of course, but first-"

The engineer glanced over as Peter whistled out his name with a sing-song kind of voice.

He waved bye to his guests quickly and made his way over.

"I was in the middle of a conversation, kid."

Thor appeared behind with a simple smile, winking at the Spider child as he grabbed hold of Loki's hand and pulled him closer to the male.

Loki sent a questioning and curious glare at his brother then looked to the Spider child for help.

Peter shared a grin with Thor before they both pulled those mysterious plants out of nowhere and plopped them on the males' heads.

The engineer paused before snorting, "That's not where those go," before grabbing both and holding them between him and Loki.

He gently stood up on his tip toes, the damn shortie, and planted a quick chaste one to the God's lips.

Without another second to waste, the mage merely leaned forward, shut his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

He pressed a better kiss to the engineer's lips.

As they pulled away, he barely caught the comment from the short mortal before chuckling.

"You could have just asked."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I made it short and sweet since I'm on a time restraint.
> 
> I'll probably be writing a fic for every day of December in this AU series.
> 
> Merry Christmas ;)


End file.
